nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 Carrera S (991)
The Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) is currently the technologically most advanced and fastest performing Carrera S production model to date. After various prototype shots and renders had been released on the internet, the 991 was first unveiled at the 64th Frankfurt Motor Show in 2011. The 991 is offered with a 7-speed manual gearbox and a 7-speed PDK (Porsche Doppelkupplungsgetriebe) automatic transmission. It has a longer wheelbase than the 997. The anti-roll bar of the 991 utilises hydraulic cylinders, enabling better handling performance. 'Need for Speed: World' The stock variant of the Carrera S became available for SpeedBoost on January 10th, 2012 as a Tier 3 car in the dealership and was initially available in a "Snowflake" trim. Its rating was changed to Class A on August 22nd, 2012. The Carrera S has Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts equipped as standard. It has an overall rating of 739 and costs . Its performance is up to par with the fastest Class A cars of the game and very similar to the Porsche 911 GT3 RS'. Like the GT3 RS, the Carrera S is very responsive in corners although it is also more stable. However, this trait comes at the cost of a slightly worse acceleration, which is especially noticeable in seventh gear. The Carrera has a powerful nitrous boost and a top speed of 216 mph (348 kmh). 'Special Variants' A new Snowflake style Carrera S was launched on December 20th, 2011, which was released before the stock version was introduced. The car was referred as the 'big brother' of the first Snowflake Edition car in the 57th episode of Ask Marc. The Snowflake is equipped with a series of visual customization components including a custom licence plate, unique neon theme, and also emits a snow particle effect. Different to the standard model, it is upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts, which give the Snowflake a Class S rating and overall rating of 755. Top speed is 222 mph (358 kmh). The Snowflake was temporary acquirable as a top-up gift until the stock model was released. It is currently only obtainable by purchasing the Silver Starter Pack. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Porsche 991 Carrera S made its first debut in a racing game with the release of Need for Speed: The Run. It is available in stock and two special edition trims. Any variant of the car is only featured in the Limited Edition release. The standard version of the Carrera S, which is rated as a Tier 3 car, has the highest top speed within its class. It has a balanced handling and decent acceleration. 'Special Variants' The special edition models include a NFS Edition, which is already available in San Francisco as a starter car and the Snowflake Edition, which is based on the Snowflake 911 Turbo from Need for Speed: World. The NFS Edition, which appears as a Tier 4 vehicle, is selectable as a starter car during Stage 1 of The Run mode. Compared to the other starter cars, the Carrera S has a high top speed of 193 mph (311 kmh) and the best acceleration, although the BMW M3 GTS might have a better steering. It also has a good handling, which is rated "Normal". The Snowflake, which appears as a Tier 5 vehicle, is modelled after the Porsche 911 Turbo "Snowflake" from Need for Speed: World. It reuses the NFS Edition's traits, but with higher performance figures. Top speed is 219 mph (352 kmh). 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Carrera S was revealed on June 4th, 2012 on the official Need for Speed website after EA's E3 conference ended. The Carrera S appears in the final release as a Sports classed car and is the first Jack Spot vehicle the player discovers. It is unlocked upon reaching level 28 in multiplayer mode, but is already available from the beginning in the Limited Edition release with pre-installed modifications and a satin black paint. The performance of the Carrera S is up to par with other fast Sports cars. Its greatest trait is top speed. Acceleration is not as powerful as seen on the Aston Martin V12 Vantage but is decent overall. In corners, the car can perform drifts without any difficulties, which is possible due to RWD and a low weight. AWD cars such as the Audi R8 GT Spyder however have better acceleration and off-road performance. Top speed is 192 mph (309 kmh). Contrary to its low weight, the Carrera S is one of the toughest Sports cars in the game. This makes the car suitable for both Pursuit and race events. Gallery Nfs world porsche 911 carrera s 991.jpg|Need for Speed: World Nfs world snowflake porsche 911 carrera s 991.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Snowflake) Nfs the run porsche 991 carrera s nfs edition.png|Need for Speed: The Run (NFS Edition) Nfs the run porsche 991 carrera s snowflake.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Snowflake) porsche911.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) MW2012CarreraSLimited.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Limited Edition) Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Limited Edition (The Run) Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Limited Edition Cars (Most Wanted (2012)) Category:German Cars Category:F6 powered Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars